L'amour, la pire des maladies
by ErzaKH
Summary: Un jour banal, une rencontre presque insignifiante, un visage qui ne peut s'effacer et un nouveau sentiment au fond de moi. Alors, c'est ça que l'on appelle l'"amour" ? [Fanfiction uniquement du point de vue de Karma.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.**_

* * *

J'en ai franchement marre des cours d'anglais. Bitch-Sensei nous apprend uniquement le dialogue. Ça pourrait être plutôt intéressant. Mais le problème est le type de conversation qu'elle nous enseigne. Sérieusement, à quoi ça pourrait me servir de dire que _« je suis incroyable au lit »_ selon elle ?! Certes, cette blondasse est plutôt jolie et sexy, mais elle pourrait nous apprendre autre chose que des phrases évoquant le sexe, non ? Enfin bon, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis un très bon élève et donc, j'ai pas du tout besoin d'écouter ses cours ridicules. C'est donc pour cette raison que je me retrouve encore une fois affalé sur mon bureau, à la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil. De l'autre côté de la salle, mon meilleur ami, Nagisa, me regarde d'un air amusé. Je lui réponds donc avec un sourire. A côté de moi, j'entends les rires étouffés de Terasaka et sa bande de pote à l'annonce de la nouvelle phrase de la prof : _« Je vais apprendre toutes les parties de ton corps sur le bout des doigts. »_. Franchement, ce sont vraiment des débiles ces mecs. J'espère sincèrement pour eux qu'ils ne draguent pas de cette façon. J'ose imaginer la tête des filles qui se font draguer par ces débiles. Je tourne alors la tête face au tableau pour voir un peu comment évolue le cours. Kayano, la fille la plus petite de la classe, se trouve devant le tableau noir, une craie blanche entre ses doigts fins. Elle tremble et ses joues sont recouvertes d'une légère touche de rouge. Pas étonnant vu la phrase que la petite verte doit écrire ! Je remarque alors Nagisa essayer de l'aider discrètement. Ces deux là alors. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre. On dirait vraiment un couple. Mais mon ami est trop aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point Kayano est amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à elle, la jeune fille va pour répondre lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Enfin ! J'en avais vraiment marre de cette heure d'anglais !

Je me lève rapidement, ramasse mon sac et sors de la salle presque en courant. Je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse quand une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue m'interpella :

 **\- Hé ! Karma ! Attends-moi !**

Je m'arrête et tourne la tête pour faire face à la tête bleue qui venait de m'interpeller.

 **\- Ah. Nagisa. Excuse-moi, mais je voulais tellement m'enfuir de ce fichu cours d'anglais.**

 **\- Ouais, je te comprends. Dis, on fait le chemin ensemble, ce midi ?** Me demanda mon ami

 **\- Sans soucis ! Et si on mangeait un bout en route, qu'en penses-tu ?** Lui proposais-je

Nagisa me fit un sourire. Je compris immédiatement qu'il venait d'accepter mon invitation. On part donc tout les deux en direction de la sortie du collège. Le chemin est plutôt long. En effet, étant la fameuse 3°E, la classe des déchets, nous sommes mis à l'écart du reste du bâtiment. On est isolé des autres classes. D'ailleurs, nous sommes méprisés par les autres élèves. M'enfin, personnellement, ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid d'être traité de tout les noms. Après tout, nous sommes également une classe d'assassin chargé de tuer leur professeur principal qui ressemble à un poulpe, Koro-Sensei. Mais j'ai bien remarqué que mes camarades de classe ne supportent presque plus les surnoms débiles. Je les comprends. Ça doit être dur à supporter, à la longue.

Mon ami et moi marchons depuis bien cinq minutes environ. La situation se trouve être de plus en embarrassante. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Je remarque d'ailleurs Nagisa jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

 **\- C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?** Finis-je par lui demander en rigolant

 **\- Hein … ? Heu … Non !** Répondit-il difficilement

 **\- Alors pourquoi es-tu si stressé ?**

 **\- Ben … Je sais pas trop …**

Je regarde la petite tête bleue avec mon fameux regard de démon qui a une horrible blague en tête.

 **\- Ah non ! Karma ! Ne me dis pas que tu va encore me faire une blague sadique !**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !** Lui assurais-je en rigolant. **Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de penser à Kayano, par hasard ?**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais non !** S'écria mon ami avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues.

Je rigole alors de nouveau. Alors que l'établissement principal de Kunogigaoka commençait à apparaître, je lui promis de ne rien dévoiler à la jeune fille. Nagisa rougit encore plus. Je souris. Pour la première fois, j'avais enfin le sentiment d'être un vrai ami. Je devenais moi-même. Je dévoilais le véritable Karma. Le garçon près à tout pour ses amis, mais également près à les taquiner à la moindre occasion qui se présentera !

Nous franchissons ensemble la cour menant au portail. Du coin de l'œil, je perçois une bande d'élève des classes supérieures se moquer de nous. Je fais style je ne les vois pas mais je remarque que Nagisa fixe le sol, pensif. Je lance alors un regard de tueur aux petits débiles qui osent se moquer de nous. Ayant vu qui j'étais, je les vis détaler en courant. Bien fait pour eux ! Je ne supporte vraiment plus ce collège !

 **\- Je suis désolé. Tu ne devrais pas t'afficher en public avec moi. Je suis un fardeau …**

 **\- Quoi ?! Nan mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Je m'en fiche de ces débiles ! J'adore être toi, Nagisa.**

La tête bleue me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Qu'ai-je dis de si horrible ? J'ai juste avouer que j'aime bien sa compagnie. Attends … Non ! Pas dans ce sens ! C'est maintenant à mon tour de le regarder avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

 **\- En temps qu'ami je voulais dire ! T'imagines pas des choses !** M'écriais-je aussitôt.

Nagisa se mit à rire. J'ai vraiment trop l'air ridicule …

* * *

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au snack. Alors que mon ami va nous chercher un endroit pour s'installer, je vais commander notre repas aux bornes automatiques. Malheureusement pour moi, toutes les bornes étaient occupées. Cependant, je remarque une borne où seulement une personne commande. Je décide donc d'attendre derrière elle. Il s'agissait en fait d'une jeune fille d'à peu près notre âge, à Nagisa et à moi. Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction me permit de comprendre qu'elle était une étrangère. Pour commencer, elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, ses yeux ne sont pas comme les notre – je veux dire, ils sont grand ouverts, comme ceux venant des pays de l'Ouest – et enfin, elle s'énervait toute seule contre la borne. Elle venait de France, sans doute. Je le compris lorsqu'elle jura contre la pauvre machine … J'arrivais d'ailleurs à comprendre quelques mots. Et oui, durant mon temps libre, j'étudie certaines langues étrangères au cas où je devrais voyager plus tard.

Bref, en grand gentleman que je suis, je m'approche doucement d'elle et lui demande dans sa langue :

 _ **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**_

La jeune fille croisa alors mon regard et sembla étonnée par les quelques mots que je venais de lui adresser.

 ** _\- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui parle ma langue ! Tiens, viens là, et aide-moi sur-le-champ !_ ** M'ordonna-t-elle.

Sur le coup, je fus moi aussi étonné du ton que la jeune fille venait d'employer. Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, maintenant … Elle m'indiqua sa commande et je l'aide rapidement. Après cela fait, la jeune fille repartit avec son ticket sans même me remercier ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle aurait pu me remercier au moins ! Celle-là, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !

Levant les yeux au ciel, ce fut enfin à mon tour de passer ma commande. Je fus rapide, moi, contrairement à une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom tout simplement parce que je ne le connais pas ! J'arracha presque le ticket lorsqu'il sortit de la machine tellement j'étais énervé par cette inconnue. Je dirigea vers les caisses pour retirer notre repas et j'espérais vraiment la retrouver pour qu'elle me doive ses excuses. Sauf que, comme par hasard, la jeune étrangère ne se trouvait plus là. Bien évidemment !

 **\- T'en a mis du temps !** S'écria Nagisa lorsqu'il me vit enfin

 **\- Désolé, mais j'ai dû aider une impolie !**

Mon ami leva un sourcil, signe qu'il me demandait plus d'explications. Lorsque j'eus fini mon monologue, la tête bleue rigola faiblement.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!** M'écriais-je, encore en colère

 **\- C'est juste que je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui …**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude.**

 **\- Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas !** Criais-je, ce qui attira le regard de nombreuses personnes

 **\- Pour commencer, tu m'as proposé de manger avec toi, ensuite tu as de drôles de pensées, pour continuer tu aides une parfaite inconnue et enfin, tu t'énerves pour rien.**

Nagisa venait de me dire ça avec un tel calme. Et il soutenait mon regard. Beaucoup de personnes baissent rapidement les yeux devant moi. Je crois bien qu'il est le seul à faire ça … Ah … Non … J'ai rien dis … L'étrangère aussi … Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, elle ?! Je la connais même pas ! Et ce n'est qu'une petite effrontée ! Si je la retrouve, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir croisé ! Et voilà ! Rah, mais pourquoi je m'éternise sur elle ?! Bon aller Karma, pense à autre chose … Réfléchis … Tu es seul, avec ton bon vieux copain Nagisa. Et rester dans le mutisme devient vraiment embarrassant … Mais pas dans ce genre là !

 **\- Karma, tu rougis ?**

 **\- Hein ? Fait pas attention … Je … euh … pensais à …**

Bon sang Karma, trouve une excuse et vite, sinon Nagisa va se poser trop de questions chelou …

 **\- A Boku no Pico !** M'écriais-je.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui avouer que j'ai regardé à peine deux épisodes … Mon ami se décala légèrement sur le côté pour s'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Nan mais sérieux ?! C'étais un de mes secrets les plus intimes ! Si ça fait le tour du collège, je suis mal …

 **\- Je t'en supplie Nagisa, ne dis rien !**

 **\- Je pense que je vais te laisser … T'es vraiment trop bizarre, Karma …**

La tête bleue rassembla ses affaires et s'enfuit presque en courant. Génial. Voilà maintenant que mon seul vrai ami va me prendre pour un gay obsédé … Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette française là ! Mais, pourquoi je repense encore à elle ?! Nan mais sérieux ! J'en ai trop marre de cette journée pourrie !

Je prends moi aussi mes affaires, débarrasse le plateau et sort rapidement du resto. Les mains dans les poches, je me dirige rapidement chez moi en espérant ne croiser personne sur mon chemin, au risque de le regretter.

* * *

Lorsque je suis rentré chez, je ne pris même pas le temps de saluer ma mère. Je me suis directement vautré dans mon lit. Et merde … J'espère que je pourrais compter sur Nagisa pour qu'il ne dise rien … Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette petite peste ! Sans elle, je n'aurais pas rougis à cause de drôles de pensées et mon ami (je peux toujours l'appeler comme ça ?) ne saurait mon pire secret ! Tient, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'épisode trois à regarder ce soir … Oh et puis non ! Boku no Pico, c'est fini ! Putain … Et si ça se sait dans tout le collège ? Si je la retrouve, elle est morte cette fille !

Je sens soudain mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors et voit composé un numéro inconnu. D'ordinaire je réponds même si je connais pas le numéro mais là disons que j'ai pas vraiment envie. J'appuie donc mon raccrocher. Je pose mon téléphone sur mon bureau quand j'entends soudain ma mère m'appeler.

 **\- Quoi ?!** Hurlais-je pour me faire entendre

 **\- Viens là !**

Pff. Faut que je me lève en plus. La flemme … Bon, allez. Si je me lève pas je vais me faire engueuler. J'enfile rapidement mes pantoufles licornes (oui j'ai des pantoufles licornes et alors ?!) et je rejoins ma mère.

 **\- Descend les poubelles !** M'ordonna-t-elle.

Toujours en soufflant, je prends la poubelle et je descend les mettre ben dans la poubelle. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à croiser la bande de Terasaka qui passait comme par hasard dans mon quartier !

 **\- Hé ! Akabane ! Trop classes tes chaussures, je veux les même !** Me dit-il en rigolant avec ses potes.

Nan … Me dites pas que … MAIS QUELLE JOURNÉE POURRIE ! J'ai gardé mes pantoufles … Quel con ! Je fais comme si je les voyais pas et je remonte vite fait chez moi. Sauf que, comme cette journée de merde était loin d'être fini, voilà que je referme la porte en claquant alors que mon père arrivait juste derrière moi …

 **\- KARMA !**

Oups … Je me retourne doucement et ouvre la porte tout aussi calmement.

 **\- Ah … Euh … T'étais derrière la porte …** Dis-je en rigolant faussement.

Mon père, visiblement énervé lui aussi, me pris par l'oreille et me força et m'asseoir sur le canapé. Ma mère nous rejoint aussitôt et tout deux me dévisagèrent d'une manière très étrange. Ma mère s'installe alors à côté de moi et me demande ce qui passe dans ma tête. Je fais alors une drôle de tête – sans doute un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension, de surprise, de fous rires. Ben … Je sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui alors comment je peux répondre à cette question ?

 **\- Ben … Je sais pas … Je regarde Boku no Pico !**

QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! Pourquoi j'ai sortit ça ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Cette journée est juste un cauchemar ! Dites-moi que je vais bientôt me réveiller !

A côté de moi, ma mère manqua une crise cardiaque. Quand à mon père, il parlait tout seul en mode « Mon fils … Mon garçon … C'est pas possible … ». Je suis le plus gros imbécile du monde.

 **\- Avec Nagisa, c'est ça ? Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?** Demanda ma mère

 **\- On peut pas vraiment appeler ça s'engueuler.**

 **\- Karma. Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, essaya de dire calmement ma daronne**

 **\- Mais j'ai rien à dire !**

 **\- Mon fils … Tu dois nous l'avouer. C'est maintenant beaucoup trop évident. Tu regardes du Yaoi, tu n'as que pour seul ami Nagisa, ce garçon ressemble à une fille. Tu es homosexuel, n'est-ce pas ? Et ton amour t'as mis un râteau ?** Balança mon père.

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Si même mes parents croient que je suis gay, alors je suis fichu ! Comment leur prouver le contraire … Je sais !

 **\- Mais je suis pas gay !** M'écriais-je. **Et je vais vous le prouver ! Je vais me trouver une fille et sortir avec, vous allez voir !**

Sur ce magnifique et débile (faut se l'avouer) plan, je me lève et retourne m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je prends mon téléphone pour me changer les idées lorsque je remarque que j'ai un message vocal. Bah, je l'écouterais plus tard ! Là, je suis pas vraiment, mais alors pas VRAIMENT, d'humeur ! Je met mon portable en charge, ferme mes volets et m'enveloppe dans ma douce couette pour me sortir de ce cauchemar atroce. J'espère que demain sera mieux ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : La Honte.**_

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans la salle de classe de la 3°E, je remarque directement le regard de tout mes camarades se diriger vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? j'arrive toujours en retard et ils n'y font pas attention, d'ordinaire. Ne m'attardant pas trop sur mes collègues, je me dirige vers mon bureau au fond de la classe pour m'endormir comme à mon habitude. C'est alors que je remarque que tous me fixent encore. OK …

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?!** Demandais-je vraiment irrité de leur attitude de ce matin

 **\- Tout le monde est au courant Karma. Tu ne peu plus le nier. Et on a des témoins.** Me lança Terasaka à côté de moi.

Alors … C'était pas un cauchemar ?! Donc, Nagisa et mes parents sont vraiment au courant que je regarde Boku no Pico et Terasaka et sa bande sont au courant que j'ai des pantoufles licornes aussi ?! Et ils auraient tout répété à la classe entière ?! Je suis dans la merde … Une seconde ! Est-ce que la tête bleue à également tout balancé pour Boku no Pico ?!

 **\- Au courant de quoi ?** Fis-je faussement étonné

 **\- Fait pas l'innocent Karma. On sait tout tes petits secrets. Nagisa et Terasaka nous ont raconté.** Balança Yoshida, un des potes du débile qui m'a surprit hier.

Je lance alors un regard noir à mon ancien ami. Comment a-t-il pu me trahir ? Comment a-t-il pu tout balancer comme il vient de le faire ?! Nagisa baissa alors les yeux. Il a bien raison. On ne peut faire confiance à personne ici. Je ne resterai pas ici. Je ramasse donc mon sac et sors de la salle, croisant d'ailleurs Koro-Sensei qui n'essaie même pas de me retenir. Les mains dans les poches, rouge de honte, je me dirige vers la falaise où j'avais tenté d'assassiner notre prof à mon arrivée. Assit au bord du gouffre je réfléchis sérieusement à ce que je pourrais bien faire maintenant qu'ils sont tous au courant. Peut-être que je devrais sauter une nouvelle fois. Impossible. L'autre poulpe le sentirai immédiatement et m'en empêcherai. Pff … Et si je ne vais plus en cours, mes parents vont encore me traiter d'incapable. De plus, je leur ai promis de me trouver une copine. Mais qui ? Quand j'y réfléchis bien, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun ami en dehors de mes camarades de classe. Et encore, il n'y avait qu'avec Nagisa que je m'entendais bien. Il y a bien Okuda aussi mais … Elle est trop gentille et on ne va pas vraiment ensemble. Je suis dans la merde …

Je sens alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Ma messagerie vocale. Ah oui, le message de le part de l'inconnu. Faut que je l'écoute. Je décroche donc et porte mon téléphone à l'oreille pour entendre. La voix qui me parvient est alors trop chelou. Une voix super grave et que je connais pas. Sans doute modifiée. La voix me dit :

 _ **« Je te connais.**_

 _ **Nous te connaissons.**_

 _ **Je te surveille.**_

 _ **Nous te surveillons.**_

 _ **Je t'espionne.**_

 _ **Nous te tuerons. »**_

Euh … Est-ce que je dois rire ou bien avoir peur ? C'est sans doute rien. Juste des gens qui s'amusent à composer des numéros au hasard et faire peur. Et puis, même si tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, je suis un apprenti assassin, je n'ai donc aucune chance de me faire avoir. De plus, je l'aurais remarqué de suite si quelqu'un, voire plusieurs personnes, s'amusait à m'espionner.

J'entends alors quelqu'un approcher lentement vers moi. Bizarrement, sans doute un réflexe en fait, je me lève subitement. Il s'agit juste de Nagisa. Pourquoi vient-il ici ?! Espère-t-il vraiment que je vais lui pardonner ?! Je lui lance un regard noir puis me dirige vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je ne le calcule même pas et passe mon chemin en le bousculant légèrement.

 **\- Karma-kun, attend !**

Je m'arrête un instant mais je ne me tourne pas vers lui.

 **\- Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas que toute la classe allait être au courant ! Je te le jure ! Je l'ai juste dit à Kayano, c'est tout … J'ignore comment les autres le savent !**

Toujours sans le regarder, je lève les épaules et lui répond :

 **\- Je n'ai que faire de tes pathétiques excuses. Je te faisais confiance, Nagisa. Jamais tu n'aurais dû le répéter à qui que ce soit. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu m'entends ?!**

A la fin de ma phrase, je pars sans voir le regard que me lancer mon ancien ami. Les mains dans les poches, je marche sans aucun but précis. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler. De toute manière, qui viendrait venir me parler ? Je suis seul désormais. Et je resterai seul un bon moment, sans doute.

Je finis par arriver dans un parc pour enfant. Autour de moi, les petits jouent ensemble, se courent après … A cette vue, je souris presque niaisement. A dire vrai, j'envie ces enfants. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes soucis que moi. En fait, j'aurais aimé avoir la même enfance. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très solitaire, renfermé sur moi-même, incapable d'aller vers les autres. En allant voir Nagisa le jour de notre rencontre, je venais de faire un énorme pas en avant. Depuis nous étions toujours ensemble. Jusqu'à hier …

Soudain, un petit qui était en train se courir tombe à terre juste devant mes yeux. Sans doute par réflexe, je me lève subitement et va l'aider.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Lui demandais-je.

L'enfant me regarde et écarquille grand les yeux avant de se relever aussi vite qu'il était tombé et de s'enfuir en courant.

 _ **\- Je pense que tes yeux font peur aux enfants !** _ S'exclama la voix d'une jeune fille derrière moi.

Je tourne la tête et écarquille à mon tour les yeux. _Elle_ ?! Mais ! Impossible ! Les chances que l'on se recroise était quasi nul ! Je me relève et l'attrape par le col de sa chemise.

 ** _\- Toi !_** M'écriais-je. **_Je te signale qu'on a un compte à régler !_**

 ** _\- Attends ! Je voulais te remercier pour hier ! Je devais faire vite donc j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci !_**

 ** _\- Hein ?_**

Je la relâche immédiatement et me recule de quelque pas. Elle vient vraiment de s'excuser là ?! Ben ouais …

 ** _\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il ont mes yeux ?!_**

 ** _\- Eh bien …_**

L'étrangère s'approche alors un peu trop près de moi à mon goût. Nos visage se touchent presque. Je sens même mes joues devenir rouges et s'enflammer !

 ** _\- Je croyais m'être trompée, mais non. Ils brillent anormalement. Un enfant pourrait trouver ça inquiétant mais d'autre pourrait les trouver …_**

La jeune fille sembla hésiter sur le dernier mot à prononcer.

 **\- … _Intriguant. Oui, c'est le bon mot._**

 ** _\- Ah, d'accord._** Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

La française posa alors ses points sur ses hanches et se pencha en avant, l'air contrariée.

 ** _\- T'allais vraiment me frapper simplement parce que je ne t'ai pas remercié là ?!_**

 ** _\- Hein … ? Non … Enfin … Je …_**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive depuis hier ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à m'exprimer !

 ** _\- En fait … Je suis un peu à cran, ce matin …_**

 ** _\- Oh. Et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas en parler à une parfaite inconnue ! Je te comprends !_** Me dit-elle en souriant.

Bizarrement, au moment où elle m'a souri, je sentis comme une sorte de réconfort au fond de moi. Comme si un peu de ma haine venait de partir. Je m'assois alors sur un banc et l'invite à en faire de même.

 ** _\- C'est justement parce que je ne te connais pas que je sais que si je te dis la raison, tu ne le répéteras pas. Promets-le moi tout de même …_**

 ** _\- Je te le jure !_**

 ** _\- Bon alors … Euh … Comment dire ça … Heu …_**

Aller Karma ! Elle ne le dira à personne que tu connais …

 ** _\- Toute ma classe sait que je regarde Boku no Pico._**

Il est hors de question que je lui dise pour les pantoufles licornes. C'est connu, les filles adorent les pantoufles licornes. Et elle va m'harceler pour les avoir. La jeune fille se mit alors à rire aux éclats. Tiens ? Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction …

 ** _\- Et alors ?_ ** Rigolait-elle encore. **_Moi aussi ! Il est où le problème ?_**

 ** _\- Ah … Ah bon ?!_**

Je mis alors à rire aussi. Quelles étaient les chances encore une fois pour qu'une étrangère regarde les mêmes choses que moi ?

 ** _\- Bon … J'ai été heureuse de discuter un peu avec toi. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !_**

L'étrangère se lève et commença à partir quand son portable sonna. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis souffla tout en disant : **_« Encore ce numéro ! »_**

Alors que je la regarde s'éloigner, je sens comme un profond vide au fond de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Jamais je n'avais ressentit un tel sentiment auparavant. Nous nous sommes parlé que très peu et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une personne très importante pour moi … Étrange …

L'après-midi, je décide de retourner en cours. En fait, avoir parlé avec l'étrangère m'avait donné comme une sorte de courage. Je vais donc affronter le regard des autres et leur prouver que je n'ai que faire de ce qu'il peuvent bien penser de moi. Après tout, je suis Karma Akabane, connu aussi con le démon du collège. La personne la plus crainte. Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par une bande d'adolescents.

Lorsque je rentre dans la salle, toutes les discussion cessent immédiatement et tous me regardent incrédules. Sans rien dire, je m'assois à ma place et attends, les mains toujours dans mes poches, l'arrivée de Koro-Sensei. Lorsque ce dernier entre à son tour, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'immense calme qu'il règne dans la pièce.

 **\- Oh, je comprends mieux.** Dit-il. **Bon retour parmi nous, Karma. Je savais que tu reviendrais.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** Fis-je sans vraiment vouloir comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr.

En fait, je m'en fiche totalement. Comme je me fiche également de tout mes camarades. Même s'il me regardent avec dégoût, je suis comme je suis. Point final. Et puis, j'adore mes pantoufles licornes ! Bref … Les deux premières heures furent à moitié intéressantes. C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup l'histoire et la physique mais Koro-Sensei ne m'apprend rien de nouveau. Je connais tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est moins chiant que l'anglais avec Bitch-Sensei, notre dernière heure de cours qui se déroule actuellement. Elle aussi semble étonnée de me voir ici. Sans doute tout mes profs sont au courant pour mon absence de ce matin. En même temps, dans un bâtiment isolé avec seulement trois profs différents, pas étonnant que tout le monde soit au courant de tout.

 **\- Karma. Au lieu de dormir, vient au tableau pour traduire cette phrase.** Me demanda ma prof d'anglais.

J'accepte en soufflant. Je suis au fond de la salle et je dois tout traverser. C'est chiant. Une fois devant le tableau, la blondasse me tend une craie que j'atrappe violemment. Je traduis ensuite la phrase dans ma tête avant de rougir. Nan mais c'est une blague !

 **\- Nan mais vous êtes sérieuse là ?!** M'écriais-je

 **\- Écris la phrase.** Me dit-elle simplement.

Je repense soudain à la jeune fille. La façon dont elle m'a sourit quand je lui ai que je regarde Boku no Pico. Pas un sourire moqueur, mais un sourire sincère. J'écris donc la phrase tout en la disant à voix haute :

 ** _« Karma regarde Boku no Pico et porte des pantoufles licornes. Karma est donc gay. »_**

J'entends alors toute la classe – principalement Terasaka en fait – se moquer. Je tourne ensuite la tête pour répondre, amusé :

 **\- C'est tellement drôle. Allez-y, marrez-vous. Je m'en fous.**

Mon regard se tourne aussitôt vers Nagisa. Ce dernier n'ose pas me regarder et baisse nerveusement la tête. J'espère pour lui qu'il a bien honte de lui ! Je sens soudain trois doigts se placer sur mes joues. C'est Bitch-Sensei qui me regarde avec son regard de séductrice. Elle me glisse alors ces quelques mots à l'oreille, en anglais bien évidemment :

 _ **\- Tu es certes gay, mais on t'aime comme tu es.**_

La prof dépose alors un baiser sur ma joue et je les sens devenir affreusement rouges. Honteux, je m'empresse de retourner à ma place. Le reste de l'heure se passa sans que personne ne me fasse aucune remarque affligeante.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, je me lève immédiatement et m'empresse de sortir de cet enfer. J'entend alors quelqu'un crier mon prénom. Je reconnais directement la voix de Nagisa. Il ne mérite même pas que je lui parle celui-là. Je ne m'arrête donc pas et continue ma route. Je mets alors mes écouteurs sur mon téléphone et écoute mes musiques, tranquille. En fait, lorsque je suis avec ma musique, je me sens de suite bien. Je pars dans mon monde. Personne pour me déranger.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je mets immédiatement mes pantoufles licornes. Oh ! Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger. Sauf que j'ai la flemme de chercher et je vais donc direct dans le salon pour saluer ma maman. C'est alors que je la voit en train d'écrire quelque chose, les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Maman ? Ça va ?** M'inquiétais-je.

Ma mère relève brusquement la tête pour me faire face. Elle essuie rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés sur ses joues et me sourit.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.**

 **\- Maman, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est quoi cette lettre ?!**

Je désigne du doigt le bout de papier en face d'elle. Ma mère s'en empare aussitôt et se dirige vers un placard où elle la range puis ferme la porte à clef.

 **\- Tu le sauras le moment venu.** M'annonça-t-elle, une drôle d'intonation au fond de sa voix.

Énervé, je tape soudain du poing sur la table et hurle :

 **\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?! C'est important pour que tu te mettes à pleurer en l'écrivant !**

 **\- Karma ! Je te demande de laisser tomber et d'oublier ce que tu viens de voir !**

 **\- Oublier que ma mère est malheureuse ?! C'est impossible !**

 **\- Arrête-toi ! Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sache rien !**

 **\- De toute façon, je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ! Vous cachez quelque chose, papa et toi, et je finirai par le découvrir un jour !** M'écriais-je plus qu'énervé.

Je ramasse mes affaires et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre tout en claquant la porte. Je balance mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce et m'effondre sur place. Je me mets alors à pleurer. Je déteste me disputer avec elle. Et je déteste encore plus être ignorant quand les choses sont graves. Mon téléphone se met soudain à sonner. Je regarde le numéro qui s'affiche. Encore ce numéro inconnu. Je décide de ne pas répondre. C'est encore de la connerie, tout ça ! Seulement des gens qui s'amusent à faire peur !

J'essaye de rependre peu à peu mon calme en repensant à de bons moments. C'est alors que le sourire de cette jeune étrangère me revient. J'aimerais bien quelle soit avec moi, en ce moment. Hein … ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ça ? On s'est à peine parler ! C'est n'importe quoi … Mon téléphone se remet encore à vibrer. Cette fois, le numéro qui s'affiche est celui de Nagisa. Tss. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, lui, encore ?! Je lui ai bien dit de ne plus m'adresser une seule fois la parole ! Alors pourquoi insiste-t-il ainsi ?! Je lui raccroche au nez. Il va bien comprendre que je ne veux pas lui parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçois un SMS de sa part. Je le regarde mais n'ai pas du tout l'intention de lui répondre : _« Karma-kun, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer ! »_. Levant les yeux au ciel, je mets mon portable en mode avion et vais m'allonger sur mon lit pour réfléchir. J'en ai bien besoin.

* * *

 _Voila pour le chapitre 2 ! S'il y quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Une pitite review ? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Toujours le même refrain. (ou pas ...)**_

* * *

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est mon réveil. 6H10. Je dois être au métro à 7h00. Mon train part à 7h15. C'est toujours la même chose. Tout les matins. Tout les soirs. Les jours se ressemblent tous. Rien de nouveau. J'ai l'impression de vivre la même journée chaque jours. Certes l'arrivée de Koro-Sensei avait donné un sens à ces jours répétitifs. Mais je m'en suis lassé. On n'arrivera jamais à l'assassiner. Nous sommes encore trop faible, et nous le serons sans doute toujours. Personne ne peut tuer un poulpe se déplaçant à Mach 20.

Je regarde mon téléphone. 7H30. J'entend alors quelqu'un arriver et toquer à la porte.

 **\- Karma ?**

C'était la voix de ma mère.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Rendors-toi.**

Je l'entend ensuite partir, sans attendre que je lui réponde. Ne pas y aller ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, ce matin ? Bon, ben, si je peux dormir encore un peu, autant le faire !

8H00. Une demi-heure que je tourne et retourne dans mon lit. Impossible de dormir. Je me relève donc et m'assois. Je soulève alors le rideau et regarde par la fenêtre. C'est toujours la même chose. Des voitures qui passent et repassent encore. Des gens en retard. Des gens qui prennent leur temps. Des enfants en uniforme. C'est toujours la même boucle qui tourne, inlassablement. Le même refrain. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'air, ce matin, m'indique q e cette journée ne sera pas si banale que ça. Je soupire, pose mes bras sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et scrute la rue.

8H50. Plus aucun chat. Personne. Pas un passant. Pas une voiture. Quel ennuie.

Il est 9H00 lorsque je la remarque. Encore elle, cette étrangère ! Dans ma rue. Mais comment … ? Est-ce une fois de plus une simple coïncidence ? Je décide donc de m'habiller en express, en faisant bien attention à changer de chaussure cette fois, et sors rapidement de chez moi, sans même voir le regard choqué que me lança ma mère. Je descend les escaliers rapidement et me dirige vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Rien. Personne. Comme disparue. Déçu, je rentre chez moi la mine dépitée.

 **\- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de courir comme tu le fais de bon matin ?** Me questionna ma mère.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre ? Que je voulais voir une fille avec qui j'ai parlé seulement deux fois ?

 **\- J'ai vu une fille que je connais, c'est tout.**

 **\- Une fille ?!** S'écria ma mère.

Oh non … Elle va s'imaginer des choses maintenant … Quoique … Je peux tourner les choses à mon avantage, puisqu'elle pense que je suis gay …

 **\- Oui, une fille.**

 **\- Ta petite amie ?!**

Je sens alors mes joues devenir encore plus rouge que lors du bisous que m'a donné Bitch-Sensei.

 **\- Mon dieu ! Mon fils a une petite amie ! Je veux la rencontrer ! Ce soir ! On pourrait dîner tous ensemble !**

Eh merde … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rougisse … Comment je vais faire pour la retrouver, moi maintenant ! En plus, elle parle pas la même langue que nous ! Je suis trop mal barré …

 **\- Aller ! Va la chercher !** M'ordonna ma mère et me jetant presque dehors.

D'accord … Et par où je suis censé chercher, moi ?! Le seul endroit qui me vienne en tête, c'est le parc où on s'est croisé comme de par hasard hier ! Bon ben j'y vais alors …

Une fois au parc, je cherche du regard l'étrangère. A part des enfants en bas âge, je ne la vois pas. C'est alors qu'un petit vient me voir. Il tire sur ma veste et me dit :

 **\- Pardon de m'être enfuit hier.**

Je lui souris et m'agenouille en face de lui.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est gentil de t'être excuser.**

 **\- C'est la fille là-bas qui m'a dit de venir te voir …**

Le petit me montre du doigt une jeune fille brune accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux roux. Même de dos je peux la reconnaître. Je l'ai retrouvée. Je salue l'enfant puis me dirige vers la jeune fille.

 **\- Oh. Salut ! _Comme on se retrouve !_** Me dit-elle avec un sourire

 **\- Tu parles un peu Japonais maintenant ?**

 **\- Et c'est grâce à moi.** Annonça la voix exécrable de mon pire ennemi.

Alors, ils se connaissent, tout les deux ? Tout à coup, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on venait de me planter un poignard en plein cœur. C'est quoi cette douleur ?

 **\- Asano. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un tel endroit.**

 **\- Je peux en dire autant. Et j'imagine que tu sèches encore.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ?**

Entre nous deux, la française nous regarde avec un drôle d'air. Ah oui, c'est vrai … Elle ne comprend rien à ce qu'on raconte …

 _- **T'en fais pas,**_ la rassurais-je, **_on ne se dispute pas_.**

 ** _\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Asano._**

 ** _\- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Karma …_** Lança mon rival

 **\- Alors tu t'appelles Karma !** S'enjoua la jeune fille. **Enchantée ! Moi, c'est …**

 ** _\- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille le savoir. Karma n'est pas vraiment une personne que je te recommande. Viens, on s'en va !_**

Le roux attrape la main de la jeune fille et s'élance comme pour partir mais cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul et lui lance un regard noir.

 ** _\- Si tu n'aimes pas Karma, tu peux partir, je m'en moque. Mais moi je veux rester un peu avec lui !_**

 ** _\- Tss … Soit ! Faut comme tu veux !_** Lança mon ennemi avant de partir avec son allure de fier.

Je le regarde partir avec dégoût. Je déteste ce type.

 **\- Donc tu t'appelles Karma.** Reprit l'étrangère. **Moi, c'est Lola. _Ravie d'enfin savoir ton prénom !_**

 **\- Donc ton prénom c'est Lola. D'accord. _C'est facile à retenir. Ah oui, je te cherchais._**

 ** _\- Moi, pourquoi ?_** Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux

 ** _\- Tu vas rigoler mais … Tant pis …_**

Je lui explique donc les pensées douteuses de mes parents quand à mon orientation sexuelle et le mensonge comme quoi je suis en « couple ». Et comme prévu, Lola se mit à rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête subitement et me gratifie d'un regard noir.

 ** _\- Ne compte pas sur moi. Nous ne nous connaissons à peine. Laisse tomber de suite !_**

A ces mots, la jeune fille s'en alla, visiblement en colère. Je la regarde s'éloigner. Pourquoi … ? Je me sens vide au fond de moi … Mon cœur me fait mal. Je devrais rentrer.

Traînant presque les pieds, je retourne à mon domicile abattu. J'imagine pas la tête que je dois avoir … Lorsque j'arrive devant chez moi, j'ouvre doucement la porte et la referme à la même allure. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression d'être malade. J'ai aussi l'impression de ne plus profiter de la vie. Je me sens … bizarre. Pas moi-même. Je ne me reconnais plus ces derniers temps.

 **\- Je suis rentré …** Dis-je à ma mère sans grand enthousiasme.

J'enlève alors mes chaussures pour mettre mes pantoufles licornes (vous m'avez trop manqué !). Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre quand ma mère m'interpelle :

 **\- Alors ?! Elle va venir ?! Je VEUX rencontrer ma belle-fille !**

Je tourne ma tête vers elle et elle lâcha un petit cri.

 **\- Karma !** S'écria-t-elle. **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée …** Mentis-je

 **\- Non, dis-moi sérieusement ce qu'il s'est passé !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et réfléchis. Je ne peux pas lui dévoiler que Lola me considère comme une simple connaissance. C'est trop tard maintenant … Je repense alors à ce qu'écrivait ma mère lorsque je suis rentré hier. Une idée me vient alors.

 **\- Fais-moi lire ce que la lettre et je te dis.**

Elle écarquille alors les yeux et son regard devient sombre et songeur. J'ai compris, j'ai pas le droit de savoir. Donc elle non plus. Fini.

 **\- Je vais dans ma chambre.** Déclarais-je au bout d'un moment.

Toujours en traînant des pieds, je me dirige vers mon espace personnel. Je ferme doucement la porte et vais m'étaler sur mon lit. En fin de compte, j'aurais préféré aller en cours. Si j'y étais allé, sans doute que je ne me sentirais pas aussi bizarre que maintenant !

Je sors alors mon téléphone de ma poche. 10H00. Un appel manqué et un message vocal de la part de Nagisa. Il me lâchera pas lui, hein ? Je compose donc le numéro de ma messagerie et écoute le message de mon ancien ami. _« Karma-kun ? Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler mais … Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fais ! Je pensais vraiment pas à mal, je te jure ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui. Tout le monde s'en veut, tu sais ? Même Terasaka et sa bande sont inquiet à ton sujet. Ca fait trop calme la classe sans toi. Voilà. Je te laisse. »_

Nagisa … Je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mais à ce point ! Pff … Je le rappellerais peut-être. Faut que j'y réfléchisse. Au moment où je raccroche, quelqu'un d'autre m'appelle. Encore ce numéro inconnu ! Je vais les pourrir, ceux-là !

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je sais qui tu es. Nous savons où tu es.**

 **\- Il en faut plus pour m'impressionner.** Répondis-je blasé. **Vous cherchez juste à me faire peur, mais je crois bien que vous êtes tombé sur la mauvaise personne ! C'est vous qui allez avoir peur, croyez-moi.**

 **\- Que de belles paroles …**

 _*BIP. BIP. BIP.*_

Et merde ! J'ai pas eu assez de temps ! J'entends alors quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

 **\- Karma ? Tu veux bien sortir, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Mmh.**

Je me dirige vers la porte et sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre ma mère dans la salon. Lorsque je la vois, je constate rapidement qu'elle s'apprête à sortir.

 **\- Tu sors ?** Questionnais-je

 **\- Oui. Et tu viens avec moi ! On va faire une sortie entre mère et fils ! Et tu en profiteras pour me parler un peu plus de ta petite amie !**

 **\- Ah. D'accord.**

J'échange mes pantoufles licornes (Non ! Mes amours ! Je veux pas vous quitter !) contre mes chaussures habituelles. J'enfile ensuite une veste noire par dessus ma chemise et indique à ma mère qu'on peut y aller. Elle se dirige ensuite vers le métro. Peut-être est-ce mon imagination, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on nous regarde. Ce doit être à cause de l'inconnu qui ne cesse de m'appeler.

Une fois arrivés, nous attendons tout les deux le train dans un silence pesant. Je sens toujours cette impression que nous sommes observés. Je suis très soulagé lorsque je le vois enfin arrivé. Je suis même le premier à entrer, ce qui étonne ma mère. Je me dirige ensuite dans les wagons du fond. C'est bizarre, mais j'avais l'impression de fuir cette présence que je sens depuis que nous sommes sortit.

 **\- Je constate que tu as tes habitudes !** Me dit ma mère.

Ah, peut-être qu'elle croit que je me place ici quand je vais en cours. Je ne peux pas lui dire la véritable raison. Pourtant, mes craintes ne font que se renforcer quand je remarque un homme habillé tout en noir entrer dans notre wagon. Il nous lance alors un drôle de regard. Puis je constate qu'en fait, ce n'est pas ma mère qu'il regarde mais c'est moi. Je sens alors ma respiration devenir de plus en plus accélérée.

 **\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?** Questionna ma mère

 **\- Non. Ça va. T'inquiète pas**

Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'un homme bizarre me fixe. Elle va s'inquiéter et penser que je suis la cible de potentiels pédophiles … Heureusement, le wagon se remplit petit à petit et je remarque donc moins le regard de l'individu. Cependant, je peux toujours le sentir sur moi. Beurk ! Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser ! J'ai hâte qu'on soit arrivé ! Je suis beaucoup trop mal à l'aise là !

 **\- Alors, avec qui tu étais au téléphone tout à l'heure ?** Me demanda ma mère. On aurait dit qu'elle avait sentit qu'un truc clochait.

 **\- Oh. Euh … C'était juste des gens qui font de la pub et je les ai envoyés bouler …** Mentis-je.

Le train se met alors en marche et commence son long trajet. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'homme en noir. Il me fixe toujours. Mais c'est qui ce type ?! S'il continue comme ça, va y avoir un meurtre ! Si y a bien un truc que je déteste, c'est qu'on me fixe sans raison ! Inconsciemment, je serre les poings.

 **\- Tu es en colère ?**

 **\- Hein ? Non, je … pensais … à un mauvais souvenir, c'est tout …**

 **\- Ah. Alors, parle moi un peu de ta petite amie ! Comment elle est ? A quoi elle ressemble ? Quel est son prénom ? Je veux tout savoir !** S'enjoua ma mère

 **\- Ben …**

Est-ce que c'est bien de parler d'une fille qu'on connaît à peine et de faire comme s'il s'agit de sa petite amie ? Bon, ben maintenant, c'est trop tard, de toute façon …

 **\- Si tu tiens tellement à savoir … Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Ses yeux, ils sont grands ouverts. C'est un logique, puisqu'elle est française.**

 **\- Une étrangère ?** S'étonna ma mère, étonnée

 **\- Ouais. Elle commence à parler un petit peu japonais, tu sais.**

 **\- J'ai encore plus envie de la rencontrer ! Et comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Lola.**

J'ai honte de moi … Je parle d'elle comme si on sortait ensemble. Mais il y a rien entre nous. Pas même de l'amitié. Nous sommes juste des connaissances. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi mentir comme je le fais ? Je ne comprends rien. Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses dont je ne comprends rien, ces derniers temps.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence le plus profond. Mais aussi dans une profonde gène pour ma part. D'un côté, il y a le mutisme inquiétant de ma mère – elle qui est toujours en train de parler … - et de l'autre côté le drôle de type qui continue à me fixer. Vivement qu'on arrive, j'en peux plus ! Je suis passe actuellement les pires minutes de ma vie !

Soudain, dans les hauts-parleurs, une voix annonça un arrêt. Ma maman se lève alors et m'indique que c'est ici qu'on descend. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être une seule fois arrété ici, avant. Bref, je suis super soulagé car au moins, le gars tout en noir ne sera plus là pour me … euh … dévorer du regard … Ha ! C'est dégoutant rien que d'y penser ! Je comprends mieux ce que peux ressentir Nagisa, quand il me racontait comment tout les gars qu'il croisait le divisageait.

Pourtant, je ne me sens toujours pas sortit d'affaires. Un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi vient renforcer encore plus mes craintes. Voilà que l'homme bizarre nous suit. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître discret, je peux toujours sentir sa présence près de nous. Super ! Je suis donc la cible d'un psychopathe qui suit les gens dans la rue !

 **\- Bon, Karma. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Explique moi !** S'inquiéta ma mère

 **\- Hein ? Mais non, tout va bien !**

Je vais tout de même pas lui dire qu'un type louche nous observe – enfin, m'observe – depuis qu'on est sortit. La connaissant, elle va forcément s'inquiéter plus que ce qu'elle devrait !

Je me retourne une énième fois pour voir si l'autre fou nous suit encore. Quelle bonne surprise de constater qu'il est enfin partit ! Finalement, peut-être que je me faisais des idées depuis le début. Je me sens trop con d'avoir pensé qu'il était une simple menace !

Je me reconcentre donc sur l'endroit où ma mère voulait m'emmener sauf que … ma mère a disparue ?! Nan … C'est une blague, j'espère ! Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on regarde pas où on va … Putain … Je sais même pas où je suis ! J'ai l'air encore plus débile maintenant ! Je me retrouve paumé, tout seul, dans un endroit que je connais même pas et où les gens ne semblent pas vouloir se montrer ! G-E-N-I-A-L ! J'aime trop ma vie ! Si seulement j'avais gardé le bouquin que Koro-Sensei nous avait donné pendant une de nos sorties scolaires …

Bon, sérieusement, comment je suis sensé faire maintenant ?! Y a presque personne dans les rues et en plus je connais personne ! Est-ce que je dois retourner au métro au cas où ma mère y serait retournée car elle aurait oublié quelque chose ? Ca le semble la meilleure solution …

 **\- Toi ?! _Mais c'est pas possible ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me suivre ?!_** S'écria une voix à mon encontre.

Cette voix … Encore elle ?! Mais … que … comment … ?! Le destin ? Le PUR hasard ?

 **\- Lola ?!** M'écriais-je à mon tour. **Mais … _C'est pas possible !_**

 ** _\- T'es bouché ou quoi ?! C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire !_**

La jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches, me dévisage d'une drôle de façon.

 **\- Enfin bref,** reprit-elle, **_tu as l'air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_**

 ** _\- T'as pas à le savoir._**

 ** _\- Hé ! Pas la peine d'être aussi froid ! Je te posais juste une question ! Tu pourrais être plus poli !_**

 ** _\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ?!_** M'emportais-je. **_Tu ne m'as même pas remercié le jour où je t'ai aidée ! Alors arrête de dire que c'est moi le malpoli !_**

Les personnes qui passent autour de nous nous regardent tous d'un drôle d'air. Pff … J'espère qu'ils ne s'inventent pas de scénario chelou dans leurs têtes … Je sens soudain mon téléphone dans ma main sonner. Je suis sauvé, en quelque sortes ! C'est toujours le même numéro qui s'affiche. Deux fois en seulement une matinée ? Ils vont vraiment pas me lâcher, ceux-là ! Évitant sans doute une micro dispute avec Lola, je décroche sans même réfléchir.

 **\- Tu as perdu quelque chose, non ?** Demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil

 **\- Que … ?!**

 **\- Je vois tout. Nous sommes proche de vous deux.**

 **\- « Vous deux » ?** Répétais-je croyant avoir mal entendu.

Mais la personne venait de raccrocher.

 ** _\- Karma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

J'ai entendu la question. Pourtant, je continue de fixer le sol. Comment savent-ils que ma mère à disparue ? D'abord, faisaient-ils vraiment référence à elle ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas.

 ** _\- Karma ! Réveille-toi ! Karma bon sang, faut que tu te bouges !_**

Je sens alors quelque chose me gifler. Lola venait de me gifler ?!

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ?!_** M'écriais-je

 ** _\- Ces types … Ils sont pas nets …_** Me dit-elle sur la défensive.

Effectivement, nous nous retrouvons tout les deux encerclés par une bande de mecs habillés en noir. Exactement comme ceux dans le métro. S'ils croient me faire peur, ils se trompent. Des types comme eux, je les fracassent en seulement deux minutes.

 **\- Ecoutez les mecs,** commençais-je, **vous allez partir bien gentiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de montrer un spectacle d'horreur à une jeune fille.**

Pas vraiment hostiles ces gars. A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que deux d'entre eux se jettent sur moi. Je réussis à les esquiver seulement en me déplaçant sur le côté. Je profite donc de ce moment d'inattention de leurs parts pour à mon tour fondre sur eux. Alors que j'en étrangle un avec mon bras gauche, je bastonne l'autre avec mon point encore valide.

 **\- Karma !** S'écria alors une voix à mon encontre.

Je relève alors la tête vers mon amie. Deux autres types l'encerclaient. Alors, c'était ça leur but, hein ? Quelle bande gros pervers !

 **\- Lola, attention !** Criais-je, voulant l'aider.

Je lâche donc les deux imbéciles dans l'idée d'aider la jeune fille. Malheureusement, je suis violement jeté en arrière, ma tête heurtant un mur.

 **\- Doucement, les gars ! On doit les laisser en vie si on veut avoir la prime.** Lança alors un des gars parmi les types en noir.

Celui qui venait de parler s'avance alors vers moi et me prends par les cheveux pour me plaquer la tête contre le mur. Il prends ensuite mon visage entre deux doigts avant de me lancer :

 **\- Maintenant, tu vas être bien sage et obéissant. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait lui faire à elle !**

L'homme en noir désigne de son doigt ganté Lola. Un des gars la tenait par les cheveux, un couteau sous la gorge. Il balade d'un peu trop près sa langue vers sa bouche d'après mon avis. Et d'après celui de la jeune fille aussi, puisqu'elle essaye de tourner la tête du mieux qu'elle le peux, tout en pleurant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**! M'écriais-je, ne supportant plus la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux

 **\- On en parlera un peu plus tard … Sur ce, bonne nuit !**

Le type sortit de sa poche un vaporisateur. Une brume rouge en sortit et bientôt, je sombrais dans l'inconscience ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Assassins.**_

* * *

J'ouvre doucement et difficilement les yeux. Ma tête me fait terriblement mal. Mes poignets aussi d'ailleurs. J'essaie de reconnaître l'endroit mais il fait bien trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Une seconde ! Quand est-ce que je me suis endormi ?! La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais paumé quand Lola est arrivée. Puis il y a eut les types en noir avec qui je me suis bastonné. Et le reste, je m'en souviens pas. Et Lola dans l'histoire, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!

Je relève subitement la tête et heurte quelque chose de dur.

 ** _\- Ca, c'était ma tête,_ baka !** S'exclama la voix d'une fille que je connais bien

 **\- Lola** ! M'écriais-je à mon tour. **_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!_**

 ** _\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! J'ai les poignets liés avec les tiens, dans un endroit sombre que je connais pas, sans doute chez un malade mental !_**

Comme pour vérifier si ce qu'elle m'annonce est vrai, je tire mes bras vers l'avant. Effectivement, il m'est impossible de me dégager.

 ** _\- Arrête de tirer, ça fait mal !_**

 ** _\- Excuse-moi, mais, contrairement à toi, moi, j'essaye de sortir de là !_**

 _ **\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé ?!** _ Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Soudain, nous entendons des bruits de pas. De ce que je constate,, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui arrive. Et cette personne vient dans notre direction. Je sens alors le rythme cardiaque de mon amie s'intensifier de plus en plus. Pour la rassurer, je lui prend une de ses mains et la lui caresse doucement avec le pouce. Etant dos à elle, je ne peux donc pas voir son expression sur le moment. Mais s'il y a une chose de sûre, c'est que son cœur bat beaucoup moins vite.

Tout à coup, les pas cessent et une lumière vive m'aveugle. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas vu de lumière pour que je ne voye rien autant de temps ?! Certes, je ne vois rien, mais je peux toujours sentir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. De ce fait, je remarque que notre ravisseur vient de déplacer Lola. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte lui faire, cet enfoiré ?! J'entends ensuite un rire sadique raisonner dans toute la pièce.

Lorsque je suis enfin guérit de ma cécité, je vois un type encore habillé de noir et des cheveux bruns super gras. C'est lui. Le gars qui me fixait dans le métro ! Mais ce qui me mets le plus en rogne, c'est le fait qu'il tienne Lola par les cheveux, un couteau sous la gorge.

 **\- Tu vas coopérer gentiment si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.** M'annonça t'il.

Je serre les dents. J'ignore ce qu'il me veut, mais je ne veux vraiment pas aider ce type ! Je hais les lâches dans son genre !

 **\- T'es qu'un lâche ! Tu t'en prends seulement au plus faible que toi !**

 **\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'aider ?**

Le gars dirige alors le couteau un peu plus haut sur la joue de mon amie. D'un seul geste rapide, il lui entaille le bout de sa joue. La jeune fille lâche alors seulement un petit cri. Elle ne veux sans doute pas que je m'inquiète trop pour elle.

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse plus de mal à ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?**

Lola me regarde avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne comprend peut-être rien de ce qu'il me raconte, mais la française doit tout de même se douter de ce qu'il se passe.

 **\- C'est bon ! Laisse la tranquille et dis moi ce que tu veux !** Finis-je par m'écrier.

Le type lâche alors les cheveux de Lola avant de la jeter à terre comme s'il s'agit d'un vulgaire objet. Il s'accroupit ensuite en face de moi et prit mon visage entre ses trois doigts et fit basculer légèrement ma tête en arrière.

 **\- Tout d'abord laisse-moi me présenter ou plutôt nous présenter.**

Plusieurs autres mecs sortirent alors de l'ombre pour se montrer. Donc ce gars n'est pas tout seul dans son coup.

 **\- Nous sommes une bande d'assassin. Et nous savons également qui tu es pour notre cible …**

 **\- Ça n'explique toujours pas la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez enlevés !** Répliquais-je en comprenant de quelle « cible » il faisait allusion.

Cette malheureuse réplique me fallu un coup de couteau sur le haut du nez. La blessure me parut profonde car elle me piquait et beaucoup de sang coulait sur mon visage.

 **\- Karma !** S'écria Lola les yeux horrifiés

 ** _\- Ca va …_** Lui assurais-je. **_J'ai connu pire._**

L'assassin se lève alors et reprit :

 **\- Si tu acceptes de nous aider à tuer Koro-Sensei, je te promets les trois quarts de la récompense.**

A cette annonce, je me mets à rigoler doucement. Ce gars espère vraiment qu'il arrivera à me corrompre ?

 **\- Je ne suis pas intéressé. De toute façon, c'est moi qui vais assassiner ce poulpe. Vous n'avez aucun chance !**

 **\- C'est dommage pour toi. Mais, avec ou sans ton aide, Koro-Sensei viendra. Plus tard que prévu si tu nous aidais, mais il viendra !**

L'homme en noir se dirige ensuite vers Lola et l'empoigne par le bras tout en la relevant.

 **\- Je sens qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser ce soir !** Sourit-il.

 **\- Bande d'enfoiré ! Laissez la en dehors de ça ! Elle n'est au courant de rien ! Elle ne comprend même pas notre langue !**

 **\- On s'en moque. Notre contrat stipule uniquement de ne pas faire de mal aux élèves de la classe E. Allez les gars, on monte.**

Les deux, trois autres types partirent donc tous en même temps. Il ne restait plus que cet idiot d'assassin et mon amie. Mon regard restait planté dans celui de l'étrangère. Je suis impuissant pour l'instant ! Qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?! Je ne suis qu'un faible !

 **\- Bon, j'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas nous aider.**

Je fixais le sol comme un idiot. Je n'ose même plus répondre. La tête baissée, le sang ne cesse de couler le long de mon visage pour ensuite s'écraser au sol. Le gars en noir ne m'importuna pas plus longtemps et s'en alla rapidement. Je restais donc seul, dans le noir et le visage ensanglanté. Je peinais à respirer. Je devais pourtant trouver un plan pour m'échapper. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si j'avais eu mon téléphone, j'aurais pu appeler Ritsu. Mais … Cela n'aurait fait que mettre mes camarades en danger. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne trouve enfin quoi faire. Heureusement pour moi, ces incapables d'assassins ont oublié de m'entraver les chevilles. Je peux donc toujours me déplacer. Il ne me reste juste à trouver un mur pour me redresser.

Au fond de la salle, une petite fenêtre éclaire légèrement, ce qui me permets de facilement me repérer et de voir le mur le plus proche. Me mettant à plat ventre, me voilà que je rampe au sol espérant pouvoir me remettre sur mes pieds. Lo sol, du goudron, me démangeait énormément, créant quelques éraflures qui se mirent rapidement à saigner. Malgré tout, je parvins avec beaucoup de mal au mur de pierre.

Me voici maintenant débout. Les mains toujours liées dans mon dos, je cherche maintenant un objet coupant. Je remarque alors une sorte de bout de verre qui scintillait à la lumière du soleil. Ou de la lune ? Qui sait ? J'ai un peu perdu le cours du temps … Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dirige vers l'objet tranchant et essaya de couper mes liens. Je dois avouer que c'est pas facile à faire quand on voit pas ce qu'on fait. J'ai raté plusieurs fois mes poignets et je me retrouve avec une ou deux coupures plus ou moins profondes. Et autant mes poignets que sur mes mains et mes doigts. Une fois totalement détaché, je me masse doucement les poignets et recouvre mes plaies avec des bouts de ma chemise. Ma mère va me tuer pour ça …

Bref. Je trouve cela très bizarre tout de même. J'ai comme une mauvaise impression. Comme si tout avait été laissé là pour me tester. Il s'agit sans doute d'un piège et j'ai marche droit dedans ! Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis beaucoup plus rusé que ces stupides assassins.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les questions. Je prends e bout de verre puis me voilà maintenant lancé à la poursuite des types en noirs. Je monte à la hâte les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Une fois en haut, je m'arrête quelques secondes pour essayer de savoir où se trouvent ces types. Sauf que je n'entends rien. Pas même des bruits de pas. Me dites pas qu'ils sont partit, ces lâches !

C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas. Je cherche rapidement un endroit pour me cacher et surprendre mon ennemi. Rien. Je décide donc de me cacher dans les escaliers et le surprendre par derrière lorsqu'il sera à ma hauteur. Mon cœur battait vite. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur. Non. C'était de l'excitation. Ca faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas menacé quelqu'un comme ça !

Les pas se font de plus en plus entendre. Je peux facilement deviner que le type n'est plus très loin de moi. Alors qu'il s'approche, je serre un peu plus le bout de verre entre mes doigts. La silhouette passa alors devant moi et, instinctivement, je jetta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, le verre sous la gorge.

 **\- Non ! _Laissez-moi tranquille !_** Hurla une voix féminine.

 **\- Que … Lola ?! _Merde ! Excuse-moi, je t'avais prise pour un des assassins !_**

Je retire donc la bout de verre et me relève. Je lui tend ensuite la main pour l'aider à elle aussi se relever. La jeune fille l'attrapa, se leva puis m'enlaça. Surpris, je ne répond pas de suite à son étreinte.

 ** _\- Karma … J'ai peur …_ ** Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

 ** _\- Je suis là …_**

Je l'enlace alors à mon tour. J'aurais aimé rester longtemps comme ça. Mais vu la situation, mieux valait vite partir d'ici. Je desserre donc mon emprise sur Lola et l'attrape par la main. Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite.

 ** _\- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la sortie ?_** Lui demandais-je gentiment.

 **\- Non. _J'ai passé les quelques minutes à courir pour échapper à ces fous mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir trouvée._**

 ** _\- Bon, c'est pas grave. On l'a trouvera ensemble._**

Je lui fais un sourire pour la rassurer. Elle me le renvoya aussitôt.

En face de nous se trouve un long couloir blanc. Ne sachant pas vraiment où nous devions aller, nous passons donc par là. On faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, au risque de se faire repérer. Soudain, j'entends des voix. Sur le coup, je m'arrête.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qui … ?!_**

Je plaqua ma main contre la bouche de mon amie pour l'empêcher de parler. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse repérer. Je place ensuite un doigt devant ma bouche puis lui dire de ne surtout pas parler puis j'enlève ma main. Je me concentre ensuite sur les voix.

 **\- On ne la poursuit pas ? Et si elle retourne aider son pote ?**

 **\- Tant fait pas. On est devant la sortie. S'ils veulent s'enfuir, ils devront passer devant nous. Or, on est trois ici et ils ne sont que deux.**

 **\- Mais … N'oublie pas qu'il a réussit à maîtriser deux d'entre nous la dernière fois !**

 **\- Et alors ? Il sera encore trop préoccupé par son amie pour pouvoir nous tabasser !**

 **\- Si tu le dit …**

Lola fronçait les sourcils. Ah oui, elle comprend pas. Je lui explique donc rapidement la situation et lui expose mon plan :

 ** _\- On va faire simple. Je vais distraire ces trois types en même temps._**

 ** _\- Mais tu y arriveras à toi tout seul ?_**

 ** _\- J'en ai affronté des bien plus coriaces, crois-moi ! De plus, j'ai une arme à disposition._**

Je lui montre le bout de verre.

 ** _\- Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant ?_** Me demanda-t-elle.

 ** _\- Il y a peut-être une arme dans la pièce. T'en trouve une puis t'en assomme un. Mais juste un ! Ou deux … C'est toi qui voit._**

 ** _\- D'accord._**

 _ **\- Ca va aller ? Tu t'en sens capable ?** _ M'inquiètais-je.

 _- **Oui. La peur nous fait prendre du courage, par moment.**_ M'assura la jeune fille, un sourire au lèvres.

 _- **Bien. Donc j'y vais !**_

Je m'approche donc naturellement de ces types, comme si de rien n'était. Aucun des trois ne semblent me remarquer. En plus d'être débiles, ils sont aveugles. Non mais je vous jure !

 **\- Hum.**

Avec mon superbe raclement de gorge, tous remarquent enfin ma présence.

 **\- Hé !** S'écria l'un d'eux. **Comment tu t'es échappé ?!**

 **\- Je suis plus malin que vous ne le coyez. Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles incapables de suveiller deux otages. Et vous vous dites assassins ?**

 **\- Silence, sale mioche !** Tonna le deuxième.

 **\- On va te montrer qu'on est pas des incapables !** S'écria le troisième.

Comme prévu, tout trois se jetèrent sur moi. Je parvins sans grande difficulté à les esquiver et les attirer un peu plus loin de Lola. Je pouvais d'ailleurs la voir chercher discrètement une arme. Pendant ce temps, deux assassins étaient passés derrière moi dans l'espoir de pouvoir me maîtriser sauf que je m'en suis aperçut et je donne un bon coup de coude dans la face de celui se trouvant à ma droite et il tomba dans les pommes. Ensuite, je m'agenouille et fait un croche patte à l'autre se trouvant à ma gauche. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et heurta un mur avant de lui aussi sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je me redresse enfin vers le dernier et lui lance un regard perçant. Prit de peur, il tenta de reculer sauf que mon amie se trouvait juste derrière, une batte de baseball entre les mains. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille lui asséna un bond coup dans la gueule !

Et voilà ! Enfin débarrassé d'eux ! Maintenant, il faut encore qu'on s'en aille !

 ** _\- Bien joué !_** La félécitais-je

 _ **\- Merci … Mais c'est toi le héros dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **\- Héros … ?**_

 _ **\- Ah … Euh … On devrait peut-être sortir, non ?**_

Lola m'attrapa par la main et se précipita vers la sortie. Une fois sortit de cet horrible endroit, le son des sirènes des autorités me cassent les oreilles. Mais comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ?

 ** _\- C'est moi qui les ais appelés !_** Criait mon amie pour passer au dessus des sirènes.

 ** _\- Mais comment t'as su où on se trouvait ?!_**

 ** _\- Ils ont dû me localiser de suite après l'appel !_**

Soudain, je sens quelqu'un qui se jette dans mes bras.

 **\- Mon chéri ! Mon bébé ! Ne pleure plus, maman est là !**

 **\- Euh … Maman … Je pleure pas tu sais … Mais toi oui …**

Ma mère me serra de plus en plus dans ses bras. A côté, je pouvais voir Lola qui se retenait beaucoup de ne pas rire. Puis ma mère desserra son emprise et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta chemise ?!** S'écria-t-elle.

Et voilà. Je m'y attendais de toute façon. Je lui désigne donc mes poignets en sang.

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont fait du mal à mon bébé ! Regarde toi ! Et ton visage ! Tu as une énorme balafre en plein milieu de la tête !**

 **\- Oui, je sais. J'étais parfaitement conscient quand ils m'ont fait ça.** Lui avouais-je.

 ** _\- Lola ! Tu vas bien ?!_** S'écria soudain la voix de mon pire ennemi.

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers la jeune fille. Je la vois alors échanger une étreinte avec Gakushuu. Automatiquement, je serra les dents. Et mon cœur me fit étrangement mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

 ** _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi._** Lui dit la jeune fille.

 ** _\- C'est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?!_** Demanda férocement Asano en me désignant.

 _ **\- Hé ! On se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !** _ M'écriais-je.

 ** _\- Vous allez pas vous battre, tout de même ?!_** Questionna Lola.

 **\- Gakushuu ! Calme-toi !**

Bien évidemment. Après le fils, le père. Et comment pouvait-il sourire dans une telle situation ?! Je le hais. D'ailleurs, notre proviseur me regarde en souriant tout en me demandant de ne pas faire attention à son fils. A côté de moi, ma mère regardait le sol, la mine triste. Qu'avait-elle ?

 **\- Maman ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.** M'assura-t-elle.

Mon regard se tourna alors de nouveau vers Lola. Je la voyais déjà partir avec les Asano. Mais je ne supportais pas de la regarder partir. Je sentais comme un énorme vide au fond de moi.

 **\- C'est elle ? Je veux dire, c'est ta petite amie ?** Me demanda ma mère.

 **\- Oui …**

 **\- Alors demande lui pour le dîner !**

J'y crois pas ! Elle l'a pas oublié, son dîner ! Je cours donc pour rattraper mon amie.

 ** _\- Lola ! Attends !_**

La jeune fille se retourne alors et lance un sourire. Elle avait l'air heureuse que je l'appelle.

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

 ** _\- Ma mère à pas lâché l'affaire pour le dîner et donc … Je voulais savoir si …_**

L'étrangère déposa alors un baiser sur ma joue et me répondit, vraiment radieuse :

 ** _\- Pas de problème._**

Elle courut ensuite rejoindre Gakushuu qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Alors que je la regardais partir au loin, je touchais légèrement ma joue à l'endroit où elle venait de déposer le baiser. Mes joues rougissaient fortement et mon cœur battait si vite que j'eu l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine !

* * *

Une fois de retour chez moi, je suis soulagé d'enfin pouvoir remettre mes pantoufles licornes ! Elles m'ont tellement manqué ! Bref. A peine fis-je un pas dans la salon que mon père se jeta à son tour sur moi. Décidément, c'est la journée des câlins pour moi … Bon en même temps, j'ai été porté disparu pendant … Euh … Combien de temps en fait ?

 **\- Dites, j'ai été kidnappé pendant combien de temps ?**

Mon père se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision sur une chaîne au hasard. La première chose dont-ils parlaient était : « Après cinq jours de disparition, les deux adolescents ont enfin été retrouvés. » Ah. Ouai quand même. Minute … J'ai pioncé pendant cinq jours ?! Mais la vache ils m'ont donné quoi comme truc pour m'endormir sérieux ?!

 **\- Heu … Je vais prendre une douche et après j'irais me coucher si ça vous dérange pas …**

Je pris à la hâte mon pyjamas et fonça dans la salle de bain. En fait, j'ai plutôt besoin d'un bain pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement là ! Lorsque je rentrais enfin dans la baignoire, je lâcha un soupire de soulagement. La température était idéale. J'aurais pu facilement m'y endormir. Sauf que mon esprit pensait à quelque chose de bien trop particulier. Plutôt quelqu'un.

Lola.

Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire, en ce moment. Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi, au moins ? Mais … pourquoi je me demande ça moi ? Après ce qu'on vient de vivre, elle doit sans doute pas penser à moi …

…

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai mal. Pas aux poignets. Ni au visage. Mais au cœur. Il bat vite. Et je me sens triste aussi. Serait-ce ça … que l'on appelle l'Amour … ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Vérité.**_

* * *

A peine avais-je les yeux ouverts que bon nombre de gens sonnaient déjà à ma porte. Autant les journalistes pour m'interviewer que mes « camarades » de la classe E. Ma mère les a tous bien évidemment envoyé balader. Sauf que Nagisa faisait aussi partit du lot des gens voulant de mes nouvelles. Et ma mère avait pensé bon de le laisser entrer. Nous sommes donc face à face l'un de l'autre. Moi sur mon lit, assit, le pétrifiant d'un simple regard et lui devant ma porte. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler. Je finis pourtant par céder.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Savoir si mon ami va bien.**

A cette annonce, je lui lance un regard noir.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es plus rien pour moi.**

 **\- Mais …**

Le petit bleu sembla hésiter un instant puis reprit :

 **\- Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi, tu sais ! Quand j'ai su que tu avais disparus, j'en suis devenu fou ! Je sombrais presque dans la folie ! Crois-moi !**

 **\- C'est drôle.** Lâchais-je avec ironie. **Mais je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.**

Nagisa écarquilla grand les yeux. Face à son expression plus qu'ahurie, je lâcha un long soupir avant de m'effondrer dans mon lit.

 **\- Pars.** Lui ordonnais-je, fixant le plafond.

 **\- Une dernière chose ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer pour Boku no Pico !**

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, je me tourna froidement vers lui. Tiens. Il remet ça, en plus. Mais j'aimerais bien entendre sa version des faits.

 **\- Explique-toi.**

 **\- Alors voilà. Je l'ai seulement dit à Kayano. Puis, ensuite, elle l'a répété à Nakamura. Et tu sais comment elle est. J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite, je pense. Je suis tellement désolé !**

Nagisa s'inclina poliment pour me faire ses excuses. Je me mis soudainement à rire. Un rire un peu forcé.

 **\- Maintenant, vas-t-en.** Lui dis-je froidement.

Le bleu ne me le fit pas dire deux fois. Il avait vite fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ah la la … Décidément, je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Mais si j'ai été si distant, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'être seul. Pour réfléchir.

Je pense toujours à elle. Lola. Ce nom hante mon esprit, mes rêves. Et son visage … Impossible pour moi d'oublier son doux sourire. Et ses grands yeux aussi bleus aussi … Bon, cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Je suis officiellement amoureux. Ca me fait bizarre de le dire. J'ai pourtant toujours cru que ce sentiment me serait à inconnu. Mais voilà. J'ai eu le coup de foudre.

J'entends alors le téléphone de la maison sonner.

 **\- Karma ! Tu peux décrocher s''il te plaît ? Je m'occupe du dîner de ce soir !**

 **\- Ouais …**

Je souffle puis me lève pour répondre. Sans doute encore ses cons de journalistes voulant m'interroger.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Hum … Akabane-san ?**

Je failli manquer un battement de cœur ! C'est _elle_ !

 ** _\- Lola ! Ne te force pas à parler japonais si c'est moi au téléphone, tu sais …_**

 ** _\- Karma ! Je … euh … ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit toi qui décroche !_**

 ** _\- Je comprends … Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

Je pouvais entendre à l'autre bout du fil quelqu'un lâcher des injures.

 **\- C _'est Gakushuu. Il … « pourchasse bien gentiment » les journalistes venu m'harceler …_** Me dit-elle un peu nerveuse.

 ** _\- Je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça chiant, moi aussi. Ils viennent à peine de partir, pour tout t'avouer. Mais parlons d'autre chose ! Comment tu vas toi ?_**

 ** _\- Je vais très bien, merci de t'inquiéter !_**

Je pouvais facilement imaginer son sourire.

 ** _\- Et toi ?_** Reprit-elle.

 ** _\- Normal. Bon, j'ai encore un peu mal aux poignets, mais rien d'alarmant._**

 ** _\- Euh … Je voulais te dire … Pour ce soir … Je ne sais pas où tu habites …_**

 ** _\- Ah, oui ! J'ai complètement zappé de te le dire !_**

Je réfléchis à comment lui expliquer. Sachant qu'elle ne connait pas la ville, ça va être compliqué … Je sais !

 ** _\- On peut se rejoindre vers 18H30 au parc où on se croise à chaque fois. Ça te vas ?_**

 ** _\- Attend, je demande à mon correspondant._**

Correspondant ? Qui ? Si c'est Asano, je l'a plains, la pauvre !

 ** _\- Il est d'accord. Mais il m'accompagnera. Il ne veut plus me laisser seule._**

 ** _\- Tu parles bien de Gakushuu ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Il a pas intérêt à s'incruster chez moi, celui-la !_**

Je l'entendis lâcher un petit rire.

 ** _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas !_**

 ** _\- Bon. A ce soir, alors …_**

 ** _\- A ce soir ! Je t'ai … Hum !_**

 ** _\- Tu allais dire quelque chose ?_**

 ** _\- Non, non, rien ! A ce soir !_**

 ** _\- Je t'aime …_ ** murmurais-je avant de raccrocher.

Les joues rougies, j'espère sincèrement que Lola n'a pas entendu ce que je viens de dire … Au pire, je lui inventerais une excuse bidon ! C'est alors que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Sur le coup, je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière moi ! Je tourne la tête et découvre ma mère.

 **\- Je sors faire quelques achats. J'en aurais pour à peu près une heure. Tu veux bien surveiller les plats, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Comme s'ils allaient s'enfuir …** Lâchais-je.

 **\- On sait jamais !** Me répondit-elle en tirant ma langue.

Je la regarde sortir. Bon ben, je suis tout seul quoi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Je me dirige vers le salon. Je déplace mon regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Quel ennui. Sauf que je m'arrête quelques instant sur l'armoire où ma mère a rangé la fameuse lettre dont je n'ai pas le droit de connaître le contenu. Et si je l'a lisais ? Ça doit être important puisqu'elle pleurait, quand même !

J'ouvre donc la porte en bois et sort l'objet de ma convoitise. Je la lis. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur. Bon cœur battait de plus en plus. Que … ? C'est une … blague … ? Pourquoi … ?! Jamais j'aurais dû la lire.

Toujours dans ma main, je la broie sous la colère. COMMENT ONT-ILS PU ME CACHER UN TRUC AUSSI GRAVE ?! Je ne comprendrais jamais mes parents ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir avoué plus tôt ?! Mais, pourquoi ils ne me le disent pas en face, plutôt ?! Je serre de plus en plus le bout de papier. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'une boule. Je m'empresse d'ailleurs d'aller le jeter. Dans la poubelle qui se trouve dans ma chambre, bien évidemment. Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents la trouve.

Une fois la lettre jetée, je prends mon ordinateur portable et vais m'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, là. Même si ça va être un peu compliqué, maintenant. J'ouvre alors une page internet et regarde un peu le fil d'actualité. Comme je m'y attendais un peu, je ne trouve pratiquement que des articles parlant de mon enlèvement. C'est frustrant. Voire humiliant. Mais vraiment !

Heureusement pour moi, je finis par tomber sur un article qui parle de licorne. Youpi ! J'adore les licornes ! Bon, alors de quoi ça parle ? « Possédez-vous des objets licornes ? ». Ben oui, mes pantoufles chéries ! « Vous êtes un homme ou une femme ? » Ben un gars hein, jusqu'à preuve du contraire … Je peux vous le montrer si vous me croyez pas ! Heu … Bref. Donc. « Si vous êtes un homme et que vous avez des objets licornes, c'est parce que, inconsciemment, au fond de vous, vous voulez être pénétrer violemment. Autant par les hommes et que par les femmes. ».

…

…

…

QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! NOOOOOOOOOOON ! C'est impossible ! Je jette alors un coup d'œil à mes pantoufles.

…

…

…

Je déteste ma vie. Elle est nulle. Pourquoi autant s'acharner sur moi ?! Eh ! L'auteure ! Pourquoi t'es aussi cruelle avec moi ?!

[La Colombe Métallique] : Tu sais ce qu'on dit Karma. « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »

Mouais … Tu t'en sors bien !

J'entends alors quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Je tourne la tête et voit ma mère entrer.

 **\- Je suis de retour !** Me dit-elle avec beaucoup (trop) d'enthousiasme.

 **\- Ouais, je vois ça …** Dis-je en fermant l'ordi.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Au souvenir du contenu de la lettre, je serre les dents.

 **\- Non, ça va. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de voir mon nom écrit partout sur internet.** Mentis-je.

 **\- C'est que tu es célèbre !** Rigola-t-elle.

Pff. J'aurais préféré être célèbre autrement.

 **\- Je vais dans ma chambre.**

Je me lève donc et vais dans mon espace personnel. Je m'en veut. Ma curiosité m'a joué un sacré coup. Mais en même temps, je l'aurais forcément sut un jour, non ? Peut-être que je devrais leur demander des explications. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance pour ce soir.

Je m'affale sur mon lit et enlève mes pantoufles. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais m'en débarrasser. Elles m'ont trahie. Les méchantes.

* * *

J'enfile une veste à capuche puis sors discrètement. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne. Ouf ! Heureusement ! Si jamais les journalistes nous voient, ils vont inventés des trucs du genre : _« Depuis leur capture, les deux adolescents ont un lien plus que douteux ! »_. Tss. Je les hais, eux aussi !

Bref, je dois vite me rendre au parc, où je vais être en retard et Lola va m'engueuler. Encore. Une fois sur place, je suis, en premier temps, soulagé de ne voir que des enfants. Pas de journalistes. Mais, deuxièmement, je suis un peu inquiet de ne pas voir mon amie. Peut-être est-elle en route ? Mais … Et si Asano n'a pas voulut la laisser sortir ? Nan, je pense pas.

C'est alors que je sens quelqu'un tirer sur ma veste. Je baisse les yeux et voit le petit de la dernière fois. Il est tout le temps ici ou comment ça se passe ?

 **\- Je t'ai vu à la télé !** Me dit-il tout sourire. **Quand j'ai dit à ma maman que je t'avais déjà vu, elle a appelé la police. T'es un méchant ?**

 **\- Non …**

Je m'accroupis en face de lui et lui sourit tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **\- C'est parce que … Euh … Comment t'expliquer … ? En fait … Des monsieur pas gentils m'ont enfermés chez eux alors que … je … euh … n'étais pas d'accord.**

 **\- Aaaaaah. Bon, ma maman m'appelle ! Je dois y aller !**

Je relève donc et regarde le petit garçon partir. J'entends ensuite une fille rigoler derrière moi.

 ** _\- Les enfants t'aiment bien, je crois !_**

 **\- Lola ! Et … Asano …**

 **\- Akabane. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu le paieras ! Déjà que je prends sur moi pour ne pas t'éclater la face immédiatement !**

J'aurais bien voulut répliquer mais … Je ne peux tout simplement plus. Ce que j'ai appris y est pour quelque chose.

 ** _\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?_** Me demanda alors mon amie française.

Je sortis alors de mes pensées.

 ** _\- Non, ça va. Allez, on y va !_**

 **\- J'accompagne Lola jusque chez toi.** M'annonça Asano.

Je lui fis un signe d'approbation. Puis je pris le bras de Lola dans le miens et lui indiqua le chemin. Ce n'était pas très loin. Gakushuu restait derrière nous, à me lancer, de temps en temps, des regards remplis de haine. Ou plutôt de jalousie. En réalité, je me sens mal à l'aise. Maintenant que je suis au courant, je ne le verrais plus pareil.

Durant le trajet, j'expliquais à Lola que je servirai de traducteur durant tout le repas, mes parents ne parlant pas français. Heureusement, mon amie, elle, savait un peu parler japonais.

 _ **\- Lola, oublie pas de me téléphoner une fois que ça sera terminé.** _ Lui rappela le rouquin.

 ** _\- Oui, à ce soir !_** Lui dit-elle avec un sourire alors que lui repartait.

Je regardais Asano s'enfuir, jetant de temps en temps quelques regards dans notre direction. Oui, le voir me mettais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

 **\- Hum … Lola …**

 **\- Oui ?**

 ** _\- Avant d'entrer, je dois te dire quelque chose._**

 ** _\- Quoi ?_**

 ** _\- Mes parents sont persuadés que nous sortons ensemble. Alors … Va falloir qu'on joue le jeu, tu vois …_**

A cette annonce, la jeune fille sourit et déposa un timide baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Ce fut très bref, mais jamais je n'oublierai. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes … Alors que je restai planté là, Lola ne cessait de me regardait en souriant. Et moi je rougissais et mes joues devenaient presque de la même couleur que mes cheveux !

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! On y va, oui ou non ?!_**

 ** _\- Ah … Euh … Oui, oui …_**

Je partis devant et montais rapidement les escaliers. Mon ami avait du mal à me suivre. J'étais nerveux. C'est compréhensible, non ? Je m'arrête soudainement devant chez moi, hésitant à ouvrir la porte.

 ** _\- Attends ! On va rendre ça encore plus crédible !_**

La jeune française enlaça alors sa main droite dans ma main gauche. Un truc d'amoureux, je crois …

 ** _\- N'hésite pas à me tenir par la main ou à me donner quelques baisers. Même sur la bouche. Ça me gênera un petit peu, mais au moins, ils y croirons mieux._**

Attends … Elle m'autorise vraiment à l'embrasser ?! Et devant mes parents en plus ?! Mais … Mais … J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Non, c'est pas un rêve, c'est pas un rêve … C'EST LA RÉALITÉ ! Bon, faut que je me calme.

Bref, voilà que j'ouvrais maintenant la porte, tenant toujours la main de ma « copine ». Une fois la porte fermée, j'indiquais à mes parents que je suis rentré. J'enleve alors mes chaussures enfile mes pantoufles licornes. Je remarque d'ailleurs Lola faire les yeux ronds en les voyant. J'aurais peut-être dû rester en chaussettes …

 ** _\- Oh mon dieu ! Elles sont trop belles ! Je veux trop les mêmes !_**

Ah ? Elle me charrie pas ? Bonne nouvelle ! Eh … Je voulais justement m'en débarrasser … Bref. Je vais y réfléchir. J'emmène donc Lola dans le salon où mes parents nous attendaient. Putain, mais j'invite juste une amie à manger, alors pourquoi ils sont habillés comme s'ils allaient dans un resto chic ?!

 **\- Voici donc la fameuse Lola !** S'exclama ma mère alors que nous entrions tout les deux. **Karma nous a tellement parlé de toi !**

A ces mots, je mis à rougir encore plus violement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dise un truc comme ça ?! C'est même pas vrai en plus ! Je traduis donc ce qu'elle vient de dire à Lola. Cette dernière se mit à rire légèrement et me regarda avec des yeux doux. Bon alors, soit elle joue super bien, soit elle est vraiment amoureuse, elle aussi.

Le reste du dîner sa passa plutôt bien. Sauf que je n'osais pas regarder mes parents en face. D'ailleurs, je peux toujours les appeler comme ça ? Dans un sens, oui. Mais dans un autre, non.

Ce fut au moment du dessert que tout éclata. Toute la rancune que je possède envers eux depuis ce matin.

 **\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis ?**

 **\- De parles-tu, mon chéri ?** Fit ma mère étonnée.

Mon père, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Je pense qu'il a compris.

 **\- Je l'ai lu.** Avouai-je. **La lettre.**

 **\- Tu l'as … lu ? Vraiment … ? Alors tu … es au courant … ?**

 **\- Je sais tout !**

Je me suis levé et je tapais des poings sur la table.

 **\- Je suis en réalité le fils d'Asano Gakuho ! Et Gakushuu est mon frère jumeau ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous vouliez tellement que j'aille à Kunugigaoka !**

 **\- Karma … Comprends-nous …**

Ma « mère » ne cessait de pleurer. A côté de moi, Lola me regardait avec de drôles de yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **\- Je t'explique après.** _ Lui dis-je.

 **\- Karma. On comptait te le dire, tu sais. On ne souhaitait vraiment pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.** M'expliqua mon « père ».

 **\- Ah ouais, alors pourquoi avoir écrit cette lettre ?!** M'écriai-je.

 **\- Au cas où nous ne pourrions pas te le dire car nous serions morts.**

Je me rassois alors sur ma chaise et me passa une main sur le visage. Ça devait sortir. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.

 **\- Karma, je vais t'expliquer toute l'histoire.** Reprit ma « mère ». **Ton père et moi n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant. C'est alors qu'on a rencontré Asano et sa femme, qui était enceinte de jumeaux. Ils avaient déjà prévu les prénoms : Karma et Gakushuu. Seulement, l'accouchement ne se passa pas comme prévu. L'un des deux garçon est né prématurément. Toi. Les médecins ont ensuite fait quelques analyses et on expliqué que tu auras des problèmes en grandissant. Gakuho ne voulait donc pas de toi. Mais nous oui. C'est comme ça que nous t'avons adoptés.**

Je me lève soudainement et sors de la pièce, suivi par Lola. Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre et lui claque la porte au nez. Je laisse alors glisser au sol et me mis à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Aller voir Asano et lui dire : « Bonsoir, je suis votre fils ! » ou alors rester avec des menteurs qui se disent mes « parents » ?

On toqua alors à la porte.

 ** _\- Karma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_**

Je lui ouvre la porte et la laisse entrer. Je referme immédiatement la porte. Je lui explique brièvement ce qu'il se passe. Lola écarquilla bien grand les yeux. Elle n'y croyait presque pas.

 ** _\- Voilà pourquoi vous vous ressembliez beaucoup, tout les deux …_**

La jeune fille était assise en face de moi. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Et elle ? Encore une menteuse, quand j'y pense. Elle joue avec mes sentiments. Comprend-elle réellement les sentiments que j'éprouve envers elle ?

Soudain, je sentis des bras se resserrant autour de moi.

 ** _\- Karma, je …_**

 ** _\- Je t'aime._**

Lola ouvrit grand les yeux. Sans hésiter, je m'empara de ses lèvres. Tout au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas. La jeune fille y répondit d'abord timidement, puis elle amplifia un peu plus le baiser. Elle d'écarta alors légèrement et sourit de toute ses dents.

 ** _\- Moi aussi … Karma !_**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! La fanfiction est désormais terminée ! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je me dois de vous annoncer qu'une suite est prévue. Cependant, elle sera beaucoup plus noire et énormément moins joyeuse que celle-ci. Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, lisez le premier OS de "Quelques OS". Voilà, voilà ! J'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt !**_


End file.
